<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Group chat of Hope and Despair by Golden_Jackel34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762979">Group chat of Hope and Despair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Jackel34/pseuds/Golden_Jackel34'>Golden_Jackel34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stone cold [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bullying, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, There is plot but there also isnt, Underage Drinking, bad at tagging yee, cute shit later, help me god, inappropriate use of your time, jill go stab stab, like go outside, only the dirtiest of thoughts, so many feeings, terrible group chat, watch me be naegami trash, yandere jill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Jackel34/pseuds/Golden_Jackel34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Makoto witnesses a tragic thing, he must find the truth to save his friend, and keep the rest of the group from cracking under the pressure aka The terrible, horrible no hope, much despair ,chat fic for Dr1 that has been overdone to death...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Toko &amp; Naegi Komaru, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, one sided Naegi/Kirigiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stone cold [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning of Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst very early on is healthy right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Egg – Naegi</p><p>Baka-kuya - Byakuya</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan – Toko</p><p>Blue’s Clues – Kyoko</p><p>Blackjack – Celestia</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Egg has created Togami support squad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Egg has added Togami Simp/Stan, Blue’s Clues, and Baka-kuya to Togami support squad</em>
</p><p>10:22 pm</p><p>Egg- :(</p><p>Blue’s Clues- Makoto why are we here, also what’s with my name?</p><p>Egg- Byakuya...</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- master! what’s going on?</p><p>
  <em>Baka-Kuya has left the chat</em>
</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan-huh?</p><p>
  <em>Egg has added Baka-kuya to Togami support squad</em>
</p><p>Baka-kuya-Naegi this is pointless</p><p>Egg-Togami please! isn’t this serious?</p><p>Baka-kuya-It is none of your concern</p><p>Blue’s Clues- Makoto what is going on?</p><p>Egg- look i’ll call you, and I will explain ok</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- Master I swear if Naegi is making you uncomfortable, I will let Jill get to him, ok?</p><p>Baka-kuya-No it’s fine Toko...</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan-you calling me by name? something must be really crazy for this :0</p><p>Baka-kuya-......</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- D:</p><p>10:38 pm</p><p>Blue’s Clues-I understand Makoto, this is indeed a serious situation</p><p>Egg- he won’t talk to tho :(</p><p>Blue’s Clues-and you’re sure this was brought on by a classmate?</p><p>Egg-Yes, have you seen the main chat lately?</p><p>Blue’s Clues-Hmm, I think it may have been a specific person that pushed him over the edge</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- Hey what r all u smarty pantses talking about?</p><p>Blue’s Clues-Jill?</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- that’s right mothrfuckr!</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan-look losers I just wanna know whats wrong with my beloved master!</p><p>Blue’s Clues-Makoto claims to have seen Togami in the midst of a suicide attempt earlier this evening</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- D: woah I didn’t expect that</p><p>Blue’s Clues- We believe that this has been brought on by the bullying and urging of other classmates, but we think we can attribute the decision to one individual of which we will find</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan-double wowzers, poor master D:</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan-but I said I would kill anyone willing to hurt him, so I shall assist u</p><p>Blue’s Clues-We don’t need anyone dead, we just need to find the culprit and talk with them</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- o hell no pansy, justice needs to be brought, imma kill that mothrfuckr!</p><p>Egg- :(</p><p>Blue’s Clues-.......</p><p>
  <em>Egg has added Blackjack to Togami support squad</em>
</p><p>Blackjack-???????</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just you wait the angst comes in gallons later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Preparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To the main chat we go!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Makoto prepares to drop bombs, but the chat is distracted</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Egg – Naegi</p><p>Baka-kuya - Byakuya</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan – Toko</p><p>Mystery.inc – Kyoko</p><p>Blackjack – Celestia</p><p>Sugmabaseballs - Leon</p><p>BetterthanMiku - Sayaka</p><p>2dwaifus - Hifumi</p><p>Hackerz-Chihiro</p><p>FightingFlower - Sakura</p><p>Donutsandbolts – Aoi</p><p>Da rulez-Ishimaru</p><p>Mondobutter-Mondo</p><p>420blazeit-Yasuhiro</p><p>Disbear-Junko</p><p>Scary-Mukuro</p><p>
  <em>Hope’s Peak Dumbasses</em>
</p><p>11:31 am</p><p>Egg-calling all admins! @Mystery.inc @FightingFlower @Hackerz</p><p>Da rulez- I still don’t understand why I haven’t been given admin yet</p><p>Sugmabaseballs- face it dude, you’re a control freak</p><p>Da rulez- I am not!</p><p>FightingFlower- what’s up Makoto?</p><p>Egg-I need to make sure no-one leaves the chat while we’re doing this</p><p>Hackerz- doing what?</p><p>Egg- I’ll explain later</p><p>Hackerz- ok, I have made a locking program for the chat, that will stop people from leaving</p><p>Egg- you are a genius Chihiro</p><p>Hackerz-why thank you ;)</p><p>FightingFlower- is there anything I can do to help?</p><p>Egg-just try to make sure no one seems suspicious, and if they do, rat them out</p><p>FightingFlower-you got it!</p><p>BetterthanMiku- Makoto it’s too early for secret missions</p><p>Donutsandbolts- come on, it’s prime donut hour!</p><p>BetterthanMiku- since when was that a thing?</p><p>Donutsandbolts-since I said it was!</p><p>BetterthanMiku-God I’m going back to sleep</p><p>Egg-No don’t I need everyone here for this!</p><p>Sugmabaseballs-What for? I gotta get on the train in a minute, and the service is shit on the there</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- the train? Someone heading home from a certain stoner’s place ;)</p><p>Sugmabaseballs- IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS TOKO</p><p>Disbear-upupupupu someone’s angry</p><p>Sugmabaseballs- SHUT UP WHORE</p><p>Da rulez- there is no need to turn to hateful words Kuwata!</p><p>Mystery.inc- this will definitely not go smoothly...</p><p>Egg-No kidding...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Swing and a miss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>and he's gone...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Egg – Naegi</p><p>Baka-kuya - Byakuya</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan – Toko</p><p>Mystery.inc – Kyoko</p><p>Blackjack – Celestia</p><p>Sugmabaseballs - Leon</p><p>BetterthanMiku - Sayaka</p><p>2dwaifus - Hifumi</p><p>Hackerz-Chihiro</p><p>FightingFlower - Sakura</p><p>Donutsandbolts – Aoi</p><p>Da rulez-Ishimaru</p><p>Mondobutter-Mondo</p><p>420blazeit-Yasuhiro</p><p>Disbear-Junko</p><p>Scary-Mukuro</p><p>
  <em>Direct messages</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Egg and Kirigiri</em>
</p><p>Egg- do you think he will make any more attempts?</p><p>Kirigiri- not if he knows we know that’ll happen</p><p>Kirigiri- Jill has said she’s upped her “stalking game” and now has constant surveillance of Byakuya</p><p>Egg- maybe we shouldn’t have gotten her involved, what if she hurts him, and makes him more scared?</p><p>Kirigiri-I know you care deeply about this, about him Makoto, but you’ve got to keep composure</p><p>Egg- I know, I know, its just all too much right now...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hope’s Peak dumbasses</em>
</p><p>1:25</p><p>Donutsandbolts- does anyone know any donut dive bars?</p><p>BetterthanMiku- I don’t think those exist</p><p>Hackerz- maybe they should...</p><p>Mondobutter- GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS, great news! We don’t have any school next week!</p><p>Sugmabaseballs- Fuck yeah!</p><p>Da rulez- what a disappointment...</p><p>Sugmabaseballs- no this is great! Let’s throw a party!</p><p>420blazeit- I’ll bring the booze! (and the drugs if anyone’s interested)</p><p>Da rulez- If we do have a party there shall be no illegal substances!</p><p>420blazeit-come on live a little!</p><p>BetterthanMiku-Can we have karaoke?!</p><p>Donutsandbolts- and donuts?!</p><p>Sugmabaseballs- YES and YES, we are about to through the most bomb-ass party ever!</p><p>Mystery.inc- if we do have a party, there is something we have to address first</p><p>Mondobutter- what? Whether Leon’s gonna lose at scrabble or ping pong?</p><p>BetterthanMiku- *lose first</p><p>Sugmabaseballs- fuck the both of you! I am great at games!</p><p>420blazeit- apparently only the sexy ones ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Mondobutter- pff</p><p>Sugmabaseballs- fuck off</p><p>BetterthanMiku-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Sugmabaseballs- you too!</p><p>Mystery.inc- guys, I must refocus the conversation, we need to speak on this</p><p>Sugmabaseballs- on what</p><p>
  <em>Baka-kuya has left the chat</em>
</p><p>Mystery.inc- dammit</p><p>Egg- Fuck</p><p>Hackerz- :0</p><p>Hackerz- ma code</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Time to get to buisness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's finally time<br/>to get serious with my storyline</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey that rhymes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Egg – Naegi</p><p>Baka-kuya - Byakuya</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan – Toko</p><p>Mystery.inc – Kyoko</p><p>Blackjack – Celestia</p><p>Sugmabaseballs - Leon</p><p>BetterthanMiku - Sayaka</p><p>2dwaifus - Hifumi</p><p>Hackerz-Chihiro</p><p>FightingFlower - Sakura</p><p>Donutsandbolts – Aoi</p><p>Da rulez-Ishimaru</p><p>Mondobutter-Mondo</p><p>420blazeit-Yasuhiro</p><p>Disbear-Junko</p><p>Scary-Mukuro</p><p>
  <em>Togami support squad</em>
</p><p>4:30</p><p>Blue’s Clues- Ok we won’t be procrastinating any longer</p><p>Blackjack- on fucking what? I have no idea why I was added to this chat</p><p>Egg- what do you think about Byakuya?</p><p>Blackjack- good tea partner?</p><p>Egg- ok well you should scroll up a bit</p><p>
  <em>2 minutes later</em>
</p><p>Blackjack- holy fuck is that true?</p><p>Egg- I couldn’t lie for the death of me :(</p><p>Blackjack- well then Kirigiri is right, we must bring down the cruel hand of justice upon the cretin!</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- yay justice for master!</p><p>Hope’s Peak dumbasses</p><p>4:37</p><p>Egg- Ok I have a question for you all!</p><p>Hackerz-?</p><p>Donutsandbolts???</p><p>Egg-what do you think about Byakuya?</p><p>Donutsandbolts- serious asshole</p><p>Hackerz- kinda a meanie</p><p>Mondobutter- No, just no</p><p>BetterthanMiku- ultimate douche</p><p>Disbear- worse than even me!</p><p>Donutsandbolts- serious burn and self-burn in one burn? Burnception?!</p><p>Da rulez- at least he follows <em>most</em> of the rules...</p><p>Donutsandbolts- didn’t know taka gave sick burns</p><p>Da rulez- I do not want to burn anyone, nor do I want anyone to get sick :(</p><p>Mondobutter- taka purity for the win!</p><p>420blazeit-rich</p><p>BetterthanMiku- that’s it?</p><p>420blazeit- look dude doesnt like me, he thinks im stoner trash ;-;</p><p>Sugmabaseballs- you are not stoner trash &lt;3 Byakuya is richboy trash</p><p>BetterthanMiku- is that even a kind of trash?</p><p>Sugmabaseballs-idk</p><p>FightingFlower- the guy is impressively smart but needs an ego-check</p><p>Donutsandbolts- maybe he just needs a trip to the Bermuda triangle!</p><p>FightingFlower- hina...</p><p>Donutsandbolts- sorry &lt;3</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- aww cute gayness</p><p>Hackerz- I think we already know how you feel about him...</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan-yes master is wonderful!</p><p>Sugmabaseballs- you need a serious reality check</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- shut up gay boy</p><p>Disbear- your one to talk upupupupu I’ve heard you have been hanging out with the littler egg recently</p><p>Egg- wait my sister!?</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- uhh I can explain</p><p>Egg- TOKO FUKAWA IF YOU SO MUCH AS HARM ONE FUCKING HAIR ON MY SISTER’S HEAD I WILL ANNIALATE YOU</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- ;-;</p><p>Donutsandbolts- :0</p><p>420blazeit- woah I think I just felt a disturbance in the force</p><p>Scary- we have gone so off topic I think it’s looking for us now</p><p>Mystery.inc- well I think we’ve heard enough about how people feel</p><p>Egg- also Chihiro I need you to find out Byakuya's chat name, he must’ve changed it and now I cant add him back :(</p><p>Sugmabaseballs- honestly he’s better gone from the chat</p><p>BetterthanMiku- yeah he’s super rude!</p><p>BetterthanMiku- imagine if he didn’t go to hope’s peak :o</p><p>Donutsandbolts- paradise...</p><p>Da rulez- I couldn’t think of a hope’s peak without our lovely classmates, including Byakuya!</p><p>Mondobutter- you gotta admit taka he has stirred up some trouble...</p><p>Da rulez- Kyodai I can’t believe you’d be ok with missing the chance to have a friend!</p><p>420blazeit- especially a rich one!</p><p>Blackjack- I think we should all be able to agree that we are all valuable members of our class</p><p>Sugmabaseballs- eh</p><p>Donutsandbolts-not really, but ok</p><p>Mondobutter- very maybe for this one</p><p>Hackerz- sorry I’m talking so late, but I’ll try my best to find his new name Makoto</p><p>Egg- :)</p><p>Togami support squad</p><p>5:00</p><p>Blue’s Clues- ok I think we can narrow down suspects to Oowada, Asahina, and Kuwata and maybe Maizono</p><p>Blackjack- no, girl's too soft to bully someone to suicide :/</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- cool can we kill the donut bitch first?</p><p>Blue’s Clues- no we need to gather more evidence first before we make our claim</p><p>Blackjack- god I knew they had negative opinions about him, but this is too far!</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- yess we must bring justice!</p><p>
  <em>Egg changed chat name to Justice for Togami!</em>
</p><p>Blue’s Clues- fitting</p><p>Egg- :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the future I will try to be more gay, and bring more angst to the table</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hacking Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheerio hacks and helps take the investigation a step further, Toko and Jill do something drastic, and is Aoi a hurt friend or a dastardly foe?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thank you to anyone whos commented!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Egg – Naegi</p><p>Baka-kuya/BTogami - Byakuya</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan – Toko</p><p>Mystery.inc/Blue’s Clues – Kyoko</p><p>Blackjack – Celestia</p><p>Sugmabaseballs - Leon</p><p>BetterthanMiku - Sayaka</p><p>2dwaifus - Hifumi</p><p>Hackerz/ ResidentHacker-Chihiro</p><p>FightingFlower - Sakura</p><p>Donutsandbolts – Aoi</p><p>Da rulez-Ishimaru</p><p>Mondobutter-Mondo</p><p>420blazeit-Yasuhiro</p><p>Disbear-Junko</p><p>Scary-Mukuro</p><p>
  <em>Justice for Togami!</em>
</p><p>11:49 pm</p><p>
  <em>Togami Simp/Stan- @Baka-kuya@Baka-kuya@Baka-kuya@Baka-kuya@Baka-kuya@Baka-kuya@Baka-kuya master!!</em>
</p><p>Baka-kuya- what is it Fukawa?</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- :)</p><p>Baka-kuya- oh no</p><p>9:00 am</p><p>Blue’s Clues- Toko why is there an investigation out right now for the attempted murder of Yuta Asahina?</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- shit</p><p>Egg- TOKO!</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- look I told Jill to do it, I didn’t know the ultimate serial killer could be so sloppy...</p><p>Blue’s Clues- oh don’t worry he was in critical condition, they thought he was dead on arrival</p><p>Egg-Kyoko not helping :/ and Toko no-one is supposed to get hurt!</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- but come on, you wouldn’t let her hurt the donut deep-throating whore, so why not the next best thing?</p><p>Blackjack- I’d say this is going to put a wonderful damper on our operations</p><p>Blue’s Clues- you got that right...</p><p>Hope’s peak dumbasses</p><p>10:45 am</p><p>FightingFlower- Good morning all of my fellow classmates, I’d like to give an announcement that because of the situation with Yuta, Aoi will be out of contact for a while, I can assure you her and her mother are fine and in good hands, and Yuta is being treated by doctors as we speak, if anyone would like to support her, Aoi says to send her coupons for Donut shops.</p><p>BetterthanMiku- wow I can’t believe this...</p><p>2dwaifus- yeah even in the midst of a crisis, miss Asahina still wants her beloved sweets :3</p><p>Hackerz- I just can’t believe something like that happened so close to us.... what if it’s a serial killer?!</p><p>Mystery.inc- No need to worry Chihiro, according to my findings it was a one time thing, it was very messy and seemed unplanned, striking resemblance to the first kill of a repeat offender, but something different...</p><p>BetterthanMiku- that still sounds pretty bad:(</p><p>FightingFlower- Aoi says she doesn’t want any of you to worry and that this will all be ok!</p><p>Egg- I just hope we can believe her...</p><p>
  <em>Justice for Togami!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Egg has added ResidentHacker</em>
</p><p>ResidentHacker- Makoto?</p><p>Egg- ok I think it’s finally time to tell you about this</p><p>ResidentHacker- about what?</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- MASTER TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF AND IT’S ALL DONUT WHORE’S FAULT</p><p>ResidentHacker- what?!</p><p>Blue’s Clues- Fukawa....</p><p>ResidentHacker- Togami tried to commit Sudoku?!</p><p>Blue’s Clues- yes, and we believe our classmates to be responsible</p><p>ResidentHacker- I really don’t know how to process this...</p><p>ResidentHacker- like yeah, guys a bit mean, but he shouldn’t be dead!</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- that’s why I did it ok? That swimming skank deserved it!</p><p>ResidentHacker- wait you don’t mean-</p><p>Egg- she does...</p><p>ResidentHacker- holy chalupas!</p><p>Blue’s Clues- well this is why we need you here, most of the bullying can be found within personal messages and we would like to take a look</p><p>ResidentHacker- so you’re saying you want me to hack some dms?</p><p>Blue’s Clues- yes</p><p>ResidentHacker- you got it dude!</p><p>Egg- :)</p><p>
  <em>Direct Messages</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Egg and FujisakiHackz</em>
</p><p>FujisakiHackz- ok I’ve cracked Asahina and Togami dms and btw Togami's new chat name is BTogami</p><p>Egg- thank the lord and what’d ya find?</p><p>FujisakiHackz- nothing super bad, vague threats from both sides, Togami saying she owes him money for donut coupons, but there are some things that stand out</p><p>Egg-what?</p><p>FujisakiHackz- well August 18<sup>th</sup>, Asahina left a very personal blow about Byakuya , his appearance and his family</p><p>Egg-could I see?</p><p>FujisakiHackz- yeah gimme a second, but the gist of it is that Byakuya is a shame of his family name, and didn’t deserve the things he beat out his siblings for, and in the end, he would end up just like his father, a greedy dirtbag who makes his children fight for his fortune</p><p>Egg- in fact, I don’t want to :(</p><p>FujisakiHackz- the next one was one valentine’s day, a bit of normal stuff about Byakuya not having a sweetheart for V-day, but then it’s gets deeper with how Asahina knows his secret and that it’ll never come true</p><p>Egg- this is just getting sadder and sadder....</p><p>FujisakiHackz- then there is a photo of her and Sakura with donuts with the caption “they could never love you back”</p><p>Egg- oh god this is worse than I thought</p><p>FujisakiHackz- yeah, I had to stop myself from crying while hacking as to not wet my computer :(</p><p>Egg- well release this info to Justice for Togami as soon as possible</p><p>FujisakiHackz- yes sir!</p><p>Egg-This is going to be one hell of a week...</p><p>
  <em>Direct Messages</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Egg and BTogami</em>
</p><p>Egg-Byakuya?</p><p>BTogami-Naegi I've already told you I'm a lost cause, just leave me alone</p><p>Egg- I know, I know, but please just promise me you won't try to again, I don't know what would happen without you...</p><p>BTogami-ok, I promise</p><p>Egg- :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm trying to be a bit more serious with this, so any and all feedback is appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Escape of the Syo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Changing names and shifting blame</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hope’s peak dumbasses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>6:06 am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Egg added Baka-kuya to the chat</em>
</p><p>Mystery.inc- Welcome back Togami</p><p>Baka-kuya- ok to be here</p><p>Baka-kuya- also can you change my name, this one is insolent</p><p>Hackerz- oh I just noticed that, yeah Makoto can you change names? (I could do it myself but I’m trying to be courteous)</p><p>Egg- you got it!</p><p>
  <em>Egg has changed Egg’s name to Gothope?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Egg has changed Baka-kuya’s name to protecc</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Egg has changed Sugmabaseballs name to wakawakawaka</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Egg has changed Scary’s name to pewpewstabstab</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Egg has changed Togami Simp/Stan’s name to LITerature</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Egg has changed Mondobutter’s name to Bikerboi</em>
</p><p>Gothope?- I think that’s all the problematic/weird ones</p><p>Hackerz- why pac-man for Leon?</p><p>Gothope?- he actually really likes the game</p><p>Hackerz- oh cool, I kinda only thought he was good for playing baseball, and smoking weed with is bf :/</p><p>Gothope?- you should delete that before he sees.... he is very in denial</p><p>Hackerz- damn</p><p>
  <em>Justice for Togami!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>8:34</em>
</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- wake up bright n early uglies!</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- if we’ve already officiated it’s not swim bitch, how about Mr.Ballsy next?</p><p>Blue’s Clues- Jill I assume</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- you got it shercock!</p><p>Hackerz- can Fukawa even wake up as Jill?</p><p>Blue’s Clues- I have no clue, but yes the next logical route would be to interview someone else, in this case Kuwata</p><p>Hackerz- do you really think he has much involvement?</p><p>Egg- I to think Leon can’t be the biggest of threats, but that doesn’t mean he still couldn’t of done serious damage</p><p>Blue’s Clues- I agree, so Chihiro if you will...</p><p>Hackerz- of course! Right away!</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- I say we just stab him a couple times, make him confess</p><p>Blue’s Clues- Jill we can’t afford anymore casualties with this, no one needs to be hurt</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- come on, but look how quickly we got to the swim bitch, by attacking her bro, this is obviously the best and fun-est method!</p><p>Egg- Jill, what happened with Yuta shouldn’t of happened and it is complete irresponsible to think like that</p><p>Hackerz- like how many lapse in judgement did you have to make, for that to make sense?</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan- none bitch!</p><p>Egg- ok it may be time to eradicate her from the mission...</p><p>Hackerz- yeah...</p><p>Togami Simp/Stan – you don’t want my help? Fine fuck nuggets! But don’t come crying to me when Master ends up in a case report for shercock! Peace!</p><p>
  <em>Togami Simp/Stan has left the chat</em>
</p><p>Blue’s Clues- guys this actually might not be the best idea, if Jill is working on her own, she will make her own choices to hurt people without our supervision</p><p>Hackerz- can we get that in English?</p><p>Blue’s Clues- Now Jill can just go around hurting people if she wants to, because we won’t be there to stop her</p><p>Egg- Come on Kyoko, I’m sure she’ll have Toko to real her in</p><p>Blue’s Clues- remember Makoto, Toko was the one to order the hit on Yuta to which Jill obliged</p><p>Baka-kuya- SHE DID WHAT</p><p>Hackerz- oh no</p><p>Baka-kuya- AND YOU LET HER LEAVE THE CHAT</p><p>Egg- uhh yes?</p><p>Baka-kuya- I expected low of you Naegi, but not <em>this</em> low, letting a girl with a  dangerous serial killer alter ego, who is compliant and even demanding of her current actions, out of a controlled environment where you could keep better watch of her, all because her vendetta driven actions didn’t fit with your peaceful narrative....</p><p>Egg-......</p><p>Hackerz-....</p><p>Blue’s Clues- god, 1496 Hariwaka St. at 3:00, be there</p><p>Baka-kuya- I will</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1496 Hariwaka St. , 3:00 pm</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Party of Despair pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>preparations for a party of despair have been arranged, and the party is about to begin!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for not uploading for a while, I have eternal brain lag</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gothope?- Makoto Naegi</p><p>Baka-kuya/protecc - Byakuya</p><p>LITerature – Toko</p><p>Mystery.inc/Blue’s Clues – Kyoko</p><p>Blackjack – Celestia</p><p>Wakawakawaka - Leon</p><p>BetterthanMiku - Sayaka</p><p>2dwaifus - Hifumi</p><p>Hackerz/ ResidentHacker-Chihiro</p><p>FightingFlower - Sakura</p><p>Donutsandbolts – Aoi</p><p>Da rulez-Ishimaru</p><p>Bikerboi-Mondo</p><p>420blazeit-Yasuhiro</p><p>Disbear-Junko</p><p>pewpewstabstab-Mukuro</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hope’s peak dumbasses</em>
</p><p>5:36pm</p><p>420blazeit- So we still having that party?</p><p>Wakawakawaka- Hells yeah! Is everyone free for tomorrow night?</p><p>Wakawakawaka- Can everyone who’s coming say I?</p><p>Gothope?- I!!!! this party’s gonna be awesome!</p><p>Da rulez- I am only going to make sure nothing gets out of hand! I</p><p>Bikerboi- Coming for sure dude! I</p><p>FightingFlower- Hina and I will be attending, I</p><p>Hackerz- I for sure!</p><p>2dwaifus- I hope there will be naughty games for us to play... I</p><p>Wakawakawaka- ok on second thought, maybe not everyone</p><p>Blackjack- I will bring some cards and various board games for us to play, hopefully it will be more entertaining than... naughty games</p><p>2dwaifus- Wow miss Celeste, I thought you would think yourself to be above another other than refined gambling games...</p><p>Blackjack- I like to explore the use of my knowledge in all games, and it’s because I look farther than just what’s in front of my snout!!!</p><p>2dwaifus- ohhhh, hmmm...</p><p>Wakawakawaka- yeah, you’re not coming</p><p>BetterthanMiku- I’d saying coming IS the thing he is doing right now...</p><p>Da rulez- Maizono! How could you make such a dirty joke to your classmates, do you have no shame?</p><p>Disbear- That’s probably not the only thing she has, upupupupu (in a whisper “fucking whore”)</p><p>BetterthanMiku- Junko this is a text group you know! I can see you calling me a whore in 4k!</p><p>Disbear- oh really? Oops ( in a hushed tone “Like I care what a w-h-o-r-e thinks”)</p><p>Gothope?- Junko! Stop being mean to your classmates!</p><p>Gothope?- Sayaka are you ok?</p><p>BetterthanMiku- yeah I’m fine, I get comments like that all the time on my music videos and stuff</p><p>Gothope?- That sounds super mean... :(</p><p>BetterthanMiku- It’s ok though, I can handle it</p><p>Wakawakawaka- Can we get back to the guest list?</p><p>BetterthanMiku- Oh ok, I! I’ll try to bake something for the party!</p><p>420blazeit- Awesome, your sweets are the bomb Saya!</p><p>420blazeit- Can I maybe, help ya with em?</p><p>BetterthanMiku- Hiro you are not making edibles out of my brownies again, I’ve learned my lesson from freshman year</p><p>420blazeit- awww</p><p>Wakawakawaka- man that sucks, anyone else?</p><p>Blue’s Clues- It interest me what will happen at this party, I will attend</p><p>Gothope?- :)</p><p>Protecc- I too will attend, just to survey the ambience</p><p>Gothope?- :D</p><p>Pewpewstabstab- I suppose if Junko drags me along, we might come...</p><p>Gothope?- :0</p><p>Disbear- A party of despair! What could be better...</p><p>Gothope?- D:</p><p>Wakawakawaka- Fukawa hasn’t talked in a while so I assume that’s everyone</p><p>Da Rulez- and if she does show up, I hope she’s sane and civil</p><p>Protecc- please, this is Fukawa we’re talking about, the obsessed girl with a serial killer alternate personality, sane and civil is out of the question</p><p>Blue’s Clues- If Toko or Jill comes to the party we can at least expect it to be interesting...</p><p>Gothope?- you got that right...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Direct Messages- BTogami and Kirigiri</em>
</p><p>BTogami- I can’t believe you convinced me to go to that insolent party...</p><p>Kirigiri- It is a good thing, you need to work on building the bonds between you and your classmates, a fun social event is just what is needed</p><p>BTogami- But there will be absurd partying, alcohol, substances, questionable games, who knows what kind of impact those things will have!</p><p>Kirigiri- This should be a time to relax and indulge, you can stay away from those things, but you need to let your guard down and talk to people</p><p>BTogami- You know I never thought you would be helping me with.... something like this</p><p>Kirigiri- Believe me I never thought so either, but this is a serious situation to which I am concerned, I could not let this just pass by</p><p>Kirigiri- This was not something to overlook</p><p>BTogami- fine... I will be in attendance, but I won’t stay for long</p><p>Kirigiri- We’ll see...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Party of Despair pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting to fun can be no easy feat, but all fun awaits at the party of despair!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I LIVE ONCE MOREE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gothope?- Makoto Naegi</p><p>Baka-kuya/protecc - Byakuya</p><p>LITerature – Toko</p><p>Mystery.inc/Blue’s Clues – Kyoko</p><p>Blackjack – Celestia</p><p>Wakawakawaka - Leon</p><p>BetterthanMiku - Sayaka</p><p>2dwaifus - Hifumi</p><p>Hackerz/ ResidentHacker-Chihiro</p><p>FightingFlower - Sakura</p><p>Donutsandbolts – Aoi</p><p>Da rulez-Ishimaru</p><p>Bikerboi-Mondo</p><p>420blazeit-Yasuhiro</p><p>Disbear-Junko</p><p>pewpewstabstab-Mukuro</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hope’s peak dumbasses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>6:50</em>
</p><p>Wakawakawaka- Is everyone ready for the party?</p><p>Blackjack- calling an uber as we speak</p><p>BetterthanMiku- oh can we uber pool?</p><p>420blazeit- can we? :D</p><p>Blackjack- no</p><p>2dwaifus- wait miss Celeste we will uber pool? :3</p><p>Blackjack- No!</p><p>Hackerz- don’t worry, I’ve already hacked all of your phones, Celeste we’re uber pooling</p><p>Wakawakawaka- WAIT ALL OF OUR PHONES!?</p><p>Hackerz- I hacked them all, but I haven’t looked at anything much or hacked any apps</p><p>Wakawakawaka- oh thank god</p><p>BetterthanMiku- what secrets you got? They juicy?</p><p>Wakawakawaka- Nothing it’s nothing!</p><p>Blackjack- we hopefully you will be able to reveal some tonight</p><p>Blackjack- I am bringing the game “ Danganronpa” to the party</p><p>Disbear- Oh I just luvvvvv Danganronpa :)</p><p>BetterthanMiku- the mystery game about secrets, lies, debates, and despair?</p><p>Disbear- luvvv it!</p><p>Disbear- so much intrigue in all the unknown...</p><p>Disbear- what secrets will come to light? What lies will reveal the truth? What will be the final verdict? What despair will it all bring...</p><p>420blazeit- ok you creeping me out there Junko...</p><p>Blackjack- maybe Danganronpa wasn’t the best idea...</p><p>Blue’s Clues- the game doesn’t seem ideal, but I’m sure we will have some sort of fun</p><p>Disbear- see! Girlock agrees with me!</p><p>Blue’s Clues- Girlock?</p><p>Pewpewstabstab- girl sherlock</p><p>Pewpewstabstab- shelock would’ve been better</p><p>Disbear- UGH Mukuro I thought of that earlier, but I changed my mind because it sounds STUPID</p><p>Pewpewstabstab- sorry Junko...</p><p>Blackjack- anyways, my uber has arrived and is on the route to Hagakure’s house</p><p>420blazeit- Hells yeah! Uber pool time!</p><p>2dwaifus- I cannot wait for that joyous car ride...</p><p>Blackjack- I simply cannot understand the pleasure of being in a cramped car with several other people...</p><p>BetterthanMiku- well for me it always reminds me of touring!</p><p>Wakawakawaka- don’t you have a spacious tour bus for that?</p><p>BetterthanMiku- well we always hunched in one corner of the bus, felt cozier that way</p><p>Blackjack- and Hagakure you don’t have to tell that because I think we already know...</p><p>420blazeit- huh? What is it?</p><p>Blackjack- do you not enjoying going into cars with others to hotbox them?</p><p>420blazeit- WOAH Celeste, I mean hotboxing shit is awesome, but that’s not why I like being in cars with people</p><p>420blazeit- and I’m surprised you even know what that means...</p><p>Blackjack- what do you take me for? I’m not just as priss and prim as I seem</p><p>420blazeit- what do YOU take ME for? I have other stuff going for me than just weed :(</p><p>BetterthanMiku- that and fortune telling</p><p>420blazeit- Yeah, I’m a fortune teller, the ultimate clairvoyant! Thanks Saya!</p><p>BetterthanMiku- you couldn’t remember that on your own?</p><p>420blazeit- uhhhh</p><p>Blackjack- I guess all that pot <em>has</em> rotted your brain, and the uber is here</p><p>420blazeit- suddenly I don’t wanna uber pool anymore...</p><p>Wakawakawaka- It’s ok bro don’t listen to Celeste, all she’s got up there is game strategies and goth Lolita fashion trends anyways!</p><p>Blackjack- hmm fair</p><p>420blazeit- well Hifumi’s house is close, I wonder if he will fit in the car...</p><p>2dwaifus- hey! Do not insult my structure! It was built off of the amazing pudgy princess!</p><p>Blackjack- emphasis on the “pudgy”</p><p>Bikerboi- Hey! As classmates we shouldn’t insult each other’s figures! It is disrespectful and not nice!</p><p>BetterthanMiku- hey Taka using Mondo’s phone!</p><p>Bikerboi- am I really that obvious?</p><p>Wakawakawaka- sorry bud, but sticking up for our classmates inspirationally is not exactly a Mondo thing to do</p><p>Bikerboi- hm :(</p><p>Bikerboi- well Mondo and I are in route to Leon’s house</p><p>BetterthanMiku- wait are you on the back of his motorcycle?</p><p>Bikerboi- Yes, I have to admit it is a bit unsafe to text right now, but I just wanted to give everyone a proper update on our location</p><p>Bikerboi- saying that I will see you all at the party!</p><p>Blackjack- AHH I’m getting out of the uber pool!</p><p>BetterthanMiku- why is something wrong?!</p><p>Blackjack- I am being crushed by an ugly walrus!!!</p><p>2dwaifus- well that isn’t nice...</p><p>420blazeit- you can’t get out! How will you get to the party?</p><p>Blackjack- I’ll walk</p><p>420blazeit- Leon’s house is 17 blocks from here!</p><p>Blackjack- I. Will. Walk.</p><p>2dwaifus- I’m sorry miss Celeste, I will call another ride...</p><p>Blackjack- thank you</p><p>Gothope?- I don’t need a ride this time!</p><p>BetterthanMiku- Oh did you learn to drive?</p><p>Gothope- Nope! I’ll be riding my bike to the party!</p><p>Blackjack- Oh Naegi, you sweet summer child</p><p>BetterthanMiku- :D</p><p>Wakawakawaka- oh wait Saya please don’t do it, you’ll lag the chat!</p><p>BetterthanMiku- hehehehehe</p><p>Wakawakawaka- oh no, here it comes</p><p>Blackjack- I recommend everyone turn off notifications for this occurrence</p><p>Gothope?- what?</p><p>BetterthanMiku- BICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLE</p><p>BetterthanMiku- BICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLE</p><p>BetterthanMiku- BICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLE</p><p>BetterthanMiku- BICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLE</p><p>BetterthanMiku- BICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLE</p><p>BetterthanMiku- BICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLE</p><p>BetterthanMiku- BICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLE</p><p>BetterthanMiku- IWANTTORIDEMY</p><p>BetterthanMiku- BICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLE</p><p>BetterthanMiku- IWANTTORIDEMY</p><p>BetterthanMiku- BICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLEBICYCLE</p><p>BetterthanMiku- IWANTTORIDEMY</p><p>BetterthanMiku-BIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE</p><p>BetterthanMiku- ok I’m done</p><p>Blackjack- Holy hell</p><p>Wakawakawaka- Do you have to do that anytime one is mentioned?</p><p>BetterthanMiku- yes :)</p><p>Gothope?- Oh my god, I might have just had a stroke</p><p>BetterthanMiku- calm down, this isn’t even half of the song</p><p>Gothope?- you scare me sometimes Sayaka...</p><p>BetterthanMiku- good :)</p><p>Wakawakawaka- well um, are we getting back to transport arrangements?</p><p>Blue’s Clues- well I, actually having a car and a license, will be driving myself to the party</p><p>Protecc- I have a chauffeur for a reason people....</p><p>BetterthanMiku- cause your rich</p><p>Protecc- Not the answer I meant, but technically true</p><p>FightingFlower- Me and Hina will be jogging, Leon’s house is not that far from hers and it’s a great way to get  in extra exercise</p><p>2dwaifus- wow your ideas in fitness are truly spectacular miss Sakura...</p><p>Blackjack- If you think they are so great why don’t you use your snout and follow them!</p><p>2dwaifus- ohhhh, hmmm, yes... I have to go my ride is here...</p><p>Gothope?- why do you always have to be so hurtful Celeste?</p><p>Blackjack- It’s simply to keep swines in line, is it not?</p><p>420blazeit- God, I can’t wait to chillax at the party...</p><p>420blazeit- also Saya’s currently freaking cause she thinks she dropped her phone out the window, but I swiped it!</p><p>Hackerz- that’s kinda mean Yasuhiro :/</p><p>420blazeit- well it wasn’t threxgnrgxehgiomhfeubnuklrghixomegngurvixrehu</p><p>Gothope?- huh?</p><p>420blazeit- u3xh4t8gioxumh89ts4uioq3u48hgu1slfizufyn8h3zqu4ghieoo</p><p>Blackjack- oh right Saya took her phone back when he wasn’t looking, and is now throttling him, our driver is very concerned</p><p>Hackerz- wow...</p><p>Hackerz- anyways I’m bored, when are you getting to my house?</p><p>Blackjack- we are close, but the driver is having a hard time focusing because of the brawl</p><p>Gothope?- why isn’t Yasuhiro typing anymore?</p><p>Blackjack- he was able to keep Sayaka at bay for a second to shut down his phone, it looks pretty brutal</p><p>Hackerz- how brutal can two idiots fighting in the back seat of an uber be?</p><p>Blackjack- As brutal as two idiots fighting in the back seat of an uber can be, and I’m telling them you said that</p><p>Hackerz- hey! I don’t want to get throttled :(</p><p>Blackjack- Don’t worry they’ve stopped now, I grabbed their phones just in case</p><p>Hackerz- how can you be such a demoness, but an angel in disguise at the same time?</p><p>Blackjack- Practice</p><p>Disbear- Wow, impressive Celeste! I would of kept the chaos going, but I still can think of the despair you’ve caused tonight!</p><p>Blackjack- Thank you?</p><p>Disbear- upupupupu me and Mukuro are coming by... surprise</p><p>Gothope?- I’ve never heard of a surprise car before?</p><p>Blackjack- I think she means she’s coming in a way that’s a surprise</p><p>Wakawakawaka- Oh great...</p><p>Disbear- upupupupu a despairing surprise awaits you all...</p><p>Hackerz- I’m worried, should I be worried?</p><p>Blackjack- I too am cautious, but hopefully we will be able to keep her at bay</p><p>Gothope?- hehe HOPEfully</p><p>Hackerz- that’s it, at the party you’re spilling the location of your pun book</p><p>Blackjack- we really need to burn that thing...</p><p>Gothope?- NOOOOO</p><p>Hackerz- Well I’m in the uber pool now, and the driver says that we should all turn our phones off, so we don’t fight again, so see you at the party everyone!</p><p>Blackjack- they do not have that authority, but yes, we must say goodbye until our future gathering</p><p>Gothope?- Im about to hop on my bike, so this I goodbye for me too!</p><p>Wakawakawaka- alright see you all at the party!</p><p>Disbear- The party of despair... another chapter we inch closer to the peak</p><p>Wakawakawaka- huh?</p><p>Disbear- upupupupu nothing :)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone that comments and leaves kudos and stuff</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>